Current network service providers charge users by the amount of data users consume. Current content providers are capable of providing content containing a large amount of data. Users on mobile networks may wish to view content on their mobile devices. In some cases these users may use an application on their mobile device to view content received through the mobile network. The content these users view using applications on their mobile devices may consume a large amount of data.